Talk:Predator L/M/H Armor
Shouldn't this article rightly be 'Predator LMH Armor', and its twin 'Predator X Armor'? --Tullis 22:33, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I know of only 2 Predator Armors. One type produced by Armax Arsenal, the other by Hahne-Kedar. I think that instead of labeling it Predator LMH (I would be fine with it though) I would just label it Predator Armor (Armax Arsenal) because it isn't LMH It is L or M or H. I find it less confusing without the LMH, but you can change it if you want. Lehvi Dession 01:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :It's not a huge deal because we can just create redirects, and I'm going to create a disambiguation page for Predator Armor anyway. It's just that most of our other articles refer to just the armour name, not the manufacturer. It's partly a search engine issue; if someone's looking for the stats for Predator X Armor or whatever, it helps to have it right there for them. But again, we can do redirects. What do you think? --Tullis 01:53, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Whatever you prefer or is easier for you. I am not really good at wikis, so you could probably do it. Edit: I took initiative and create the other Predator Armor page. I tried making a disambiguation page, but it is a bit confusing. I don't know how to make the banner work with the title. Anyways, off topic, I LOVE the new wiki setup. :D Lehvi Dession 02:51, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Let's make this Predator L/M/H Armor and the other Predator X Armor, make redirects if we need to, and disambiguise the whole thing. I can go ahead and create the disambiguation page, but if you want to, there are guidelines here, and you can check out our other disambig pages (Ascension and Colossus) to see how we do 'em. :Yeah, JoePlay did a really stellar job. Just a matter of bringing other pages up to match our awesome new front page :). --Tullis 03:13, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Just a quick word. For the regular Predator Armor, are you gonna name the Page Predator X Armor? Or Predator Armor? I would recommend Predator Armor, because some people may not be looking for Predator X, they may be looking for Predator VII. Just a thought. :::That's a fair question. Um. *thinkthink* All right, here's what we do. Predator Armor page for vanilla Predator Armor, with a disambiguation tag at the top leading us to Predator L/M/H Armor instead of a whole page that will get confusing. Sound good? --Tullis 03:20, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Yep! Good plan. :) This was quite a long discussion for a simple little article. lol Lehvi Dession 03:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, we're not the ones who gave two different sets of armor the same name. : ) Got to get things organised somehow, and sometimes puzzling it out is the only way to do it. --Tullis 03:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Pics? I've noticed the pics are either absent or not showing up. Can we fix this? Merrell 20:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Again its a template problem. Lancer1289 21:24, March 25, 2010 (UTC)